JayGT: Ninefold
JayGT: Ninefold will be the ninth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards, TBA, and TBA will serve as main judges. JayGT: Ninefold will feature a group of acts known as the "Vengeful Shortlists." This group consists of acts that auditioned for Season 13 who were voted to go to the next round (with the exception of one act) but never appeared in the Judge Cuts. The reason the group is not appearing in Season 13 is they were never even televised in the Season 13 auditions. The members so far consist of Jackie Romeo, Nat Lawson, Stephane Deheselle, Tenette, The Vomiters, and TwoFourSeven. Jay's 20 *Jay & GQ, Model Duo (Lock) *Lordi, Monster Metal Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAh9NRGNhUU *Trace Adkins, Republican Country Legend (Lock) *Rammstein, German Metal Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOnSh3QlpbQ *Bảo Cường, Extreme Performance Artist *The D-Day Darlings, Vera Lynn Group *Luther Vandross, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmDxJrggie8 *James Randi, Magician (Lock) *Jay Pharoah, Comedic Impressionist (Lock) *Heart, Rock Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdOkQ6THDVw *Marilyn Manson, Horror Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ypkv0HeUvTc *Jai McDowall, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnHydMjGn6M *Jared from Subway, Pedophile https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioPFaSCK_y0 *Lavell Crawford, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Matt Johnson, Escape Artist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IS2A_MIvVTg *Aquabatique, Synchronized Swimmers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_NtCdMdGrg *Therion, Symphonic Metal Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_NtCdMdGrg *The Chemical Brothers & Company, Electronic Music Duo and Friends https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDj7DuHVV9E *Kyushudanji Shinsengumi, Dance Group (Lock) *Mungo Jerry, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yG0oBPtyNb0 Cards' 20 *Barack Obama, Singer *Chris Straver, Drawer *Donald Trump, Singer *Duo Soul Sister, Aerialist Duo *Futinity, Zombie Dance Group *Haruki Nakamura, Paper Artist *Il Mondo du Giulia, Multimedia Dance Act *Jackie Romeo, Singer *Jesaja Class, Mentalist *Laserman Digital, Digital Performers *Mystery Act, Act *Nat Lawson, Mentalist *Sex Offender Shuffle, Rapping Pedophiles *Slimer, Ghost *Stephane Deheselle, Dancer *Tenette, Singer *The Disneyland Fireworks, Fireworks Show *The Vomiters, Vomiting Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_-cK8nV6kw *TwoFourSeven, Dance Group *Vladimir Putin, Singer Backups *Amymarie Gaertner, Hip-Hop Dancer *Angyil, Popping Dancer *BDash & Konkrete, Animation Dance Duo *Ben Hanlin, Magician *Gus, Night Guard *Herbert Nitsch, Stunt Freediver *John Locke, Hunter *Jojo Siwa, Singer *MUTE, Mime Duo *Reginald, Night Guard *Simon and Heidi, Bad Judge Duo (Cards take them for an immediate season pls) *Sweeney Pen, Artist https://www.instagram.com/sweeneypen/?hl=en *Twisted Sister, Insane Band *William Gonquai, Trampolinist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vV2c4RCiEro *Xilent, Dubstep Magician Also Competing *Denys Dytyniuk, Speed Painter LOCKED *Fabulous Sisters, Dance Group LOCKED Other Ideas *Mitchell Zeidwig, Novelty Pianist *Jinpei Washiro, Light Painter *Anthony Gatto, Juggler *Angela Funovits, Mentalist *The King's Singers, Choir *Black Blues Brothers, Acrobat Group *Boy George, Singer *Boyz II Men, R&B Vocal Group *Dino Splendid Acrobats, Acrobat Group *Emanuele Marchione, Juggler *Erik the Dog, Robot Dog *EvenInGlow, Glowstick Dance Group *FireLien, Fire Dancer *Jason Latimer, Magician *Jessica Haas, Speed Painter *Kyle Kinane, Stand-Up Comedian *Marc Spelmann, Magician *Michael J. Woodard, Singer *Naturally 7, A Capella Group *OK Worldwide, Acrobatic Dance Group *Raymond Crowe, Novelty Act *Tesla FX, Electric Duo *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *The Eagles, Rock Band *Robert White, Comedy Singer *Alex and Twitch, Dance Duo *The Rinny Family, Acrobats *Sirena Huang, Violinist *Gilbert Gottfried, Stand-up Comedian *Harry Houdini, Magician *Paul Daniels, Magician *Brian Brushwood, Magician *RDC, Dance Crew *Andrew Lancaster, Impersonator *Thomas Edison, Inventor *Lance Ozanix, Vomit Artist *P. Jay's Secret, Musica Artist *Mar Gabarre, Singer and Harpist *Nessie, The Loch Ness Monster *Herbert, Pedophile *Glenn Quagmire, Sex Freak *T-Bag, Pedophile *Kevin Spacey, Singer *Sigh, Common JayGT Expression *8th Day, Jewish Band *Kinderlach, Jewish Boyband *Ari Goldwag, Jewish Singer *The Fables, Newfoundland Band *Derren Brown, Trampolinist *''[[Trooper|'Trooper']]'', Rock Band *The Sun Baby, Sun Baby *It's a Small World, Disney Demon Dolls *The Backyardigans, Adventure Imagination Group *The Wonder Pets, Animal Rescue Group *Mickey Mouse, Disney Icon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57oU-xqiXek *Clint Eastwood, Singer *Nigahiga Impressionist, POTATOE-POTATOE *That "Ghost" in Meowkins' House, Ghost *Michael Davidson, Guitarist *Nathan Larson, Pedophile https://www.thedailybeast.com/report-virginia-congressional-candidate-admits-hes-a-pedophile *John, Pedophile *Green Dean Horner, Singer and Poet Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series